


Hard

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to distract himself from Athrun, trying to distance himself from Flay, Kira finds himself in the arms of Mu La Flarga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> 'Gundam Seed' doesn't belong to me. I just sometimes write fanfic about the characters, when ideas occur to me about things, which might have been happening behind the scenes (if only in my imagination). ;)

His arms, his chest, the broad weight of him on top of me is all hard. He has none of Athrun's soft prettiness, though the physical feel of a person is deceiving. Athrun has a core of hardness within his slender, pretty body, which shows up in the way he fights. Mu-san, on the other hand, has a softness within his hard body, a softness that makes his hardness bearable.

In spite of this, his physical body might have crushed me, if I wasn't what I am. His kiss might have been bruising, but I craved the softness underneath.

"Don't think about it, Kira," he murmurs gently, as his hand strokes my hair. Mu-san has never seen me as a monster. My physical softness gets in the way of his perception. Mu-san is sharp, he knows I'm a coordinator, and the edge it gives me. He's a very physical man, though. To his physical senses, I'm a fragile, pretty boy he must protect.

It's funny how much our physical softness can deceive us, natural and coordinator alike. I see Athrun as the delicate, pretty prince, who courted me with a mechanical bird he'd built with his own hands. It's impossible for me to see him as an enemy, a trained killer, who's hunting my friends and me. The only person who's both physically and mentally soft is Flay. She cries out for protection and means it. Afterwards, she goes and offers protection within her arms, even though she can't even protect herself. 

Is it really a good thing to both feel and be soft? The more time I spend with Flay, the more I wonder. I find myself turning more and more to Mu-san. He offers me no handmade tokens of love, or false promises of protection. He simply wraps myself up in his hardness, letting me feel his softness.

The simplicity of his embrace is quite addictive.


End file.
